Psycology With Dr.Dreamer
by JokerDreamer
Summary: umm,how do I explain it....Well,look at the title!Read and review.Flames will be laughed at. ^.^


Psycology with Dr.Dreamer  
The Documentaries of Dr.Dreamer  
  
I wish I could own The Slayers,well,in a sense I do if you count the videos in my room,but I don't own the company that makes The Slayers or the show itself.So,no sueing,we have enough of that already ^.^  
(Amelia walks into the white walled room that has only a long chair,a big comfy,purple chair,and.....me!I'm sitting in the purple one.Also known as the cutest person in this fanfic,Tee Hee!)  
  
Dreamer:(waves her hand towards the long chair)Please sit in that thingy.  
(Amelia sits in lc)  
Dreamer:Now,what is your problem,Miss Amelia?  
Amelia:Well,for starters,everyone seems to want to kill me.....  
Dreamer:(starts jotting stuff down,looking like she is actually listening)Uh huh.  
Amelia:My family,monsters,there's even a website dedicated to finding more fantasy ways to kill me everyday!  
Dreamer:Well,maybe you should see why they hate you and stop it?  
Amelia:But they hate me because my love interest is Mr.Zelgadis.It's not my fault that the b-  
Dreamer:Oops,times up.Time for the next patient!  
(Amelia dissapears as dreamer looks at the picture she drew while listening to her.Lina walks in and plops down on lc)  
Lina:Okay,doc.,I have a problem with money.  
Dreamer:Money?  
Lina:(sits up suddenly with stars and money signs in her eyes)Money,treasure,jewels, power!I can't get enough of them!Do you think I'm greedy?  
Dreamer:(looks up from drawing a new picture)Oh,no.There's a lot of people like you. You just need to practice being a little more giving.  
Lina:(looking angry with steam comingout of her ears)Giving?Look,there's no problem with me,lady!I don't need you 'help'!I'm Calling my agent!!!  
(Dreamer shrugs as Lina stomps out of room with Gourry comiing in soon afterwards.He sits in the lc and looks around the room dumbfounded as Dreamer waits for him to say something)  
Dreamer:(clears her throat to get his attention)  
Gourry:(looks at her with a confused gaze)Why was I here again?Oh,that's right!I came in here to tell you that my problem was that no one understands me!  
Dreamer:What?  
Gourry:Huh?  
Dreamer:What do you mean by that?  
Gourry:Mean by what?  
Dreamer:Mean by noone understands you!  
Gourry:What,they don't!?   
Dreamer:(slumps in big,purple,comfy chair and makes Gourry dissapear)Next!  
(Fillia walks in and sits in lc.Dreamer giggles.)  
Fillia:What is it?  
Dreamer:Oh,nothing.What's your problem Miss Fillia?  
Fillia:I feel so alone.My kind is next to extienct and it makes me feel abondoned.  
Dreamer:(while drawing another pictureMaybe you need to try to fit in with other kinds.They may be more like you than you think.  
Fillia:But I already did try with Miss Lina and the others!!!  
Dreamer:Time's up,next person!  
(Fillia gets up and starts to walk out just as Xellos comes in.Fillia Glares at him before sticking her nose up into the air and stomping out.Xellos sits in lc.)  
Xellos:Okay,my problem is my boss.  
Dreamer:How so?  
Xellos:She's been acting strangely ever since we killed your mother.  
Dreamer:(rips another page out of the notebook and places it ontop the stack with her other drawings of little,dancing,stick people)What do you mean?  
Xellos:(looks down at the floor)She's dead......  
Dreamer:(smiles innocently with her large,green eyes closed)Give her my regards!  
Xellos:(looks up at her and sweatdrops)You aren't listening,are you?  
Dreamer:(still smiling)nope  
Xellos:(smiles his usual smile and stands up)Okay then,keep up the good work!  
Dreamer:Buh bye,Unkie Xellos!  
(Xellos grimaces at the name as Zelgadis comes in.Zelgadis glares at him as he walks out the door.)  
Dreamer:Everyone is being mean to Unkie Xellos today...  
Xellos:(from in the hallway)STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!  
Zelgadis:(sweatdrop)Okay,I'm officially freaked out now...  
Dreamer:(Covers her head and curls up into a ball in her chair)AHH,the puns!  
Zelgadis:(frowns a bit)Shut up...  
Dreamer:(sits up and and smiles at him sweetly)Didn't have enough sleep last night,ehh,grumpy? ^.^  
Zelgadis:Okay.....my problem is that everywhere I go,people stare.  
Dreamer:(shrugs and looks at him innocently)Maybe it's your incredably good looks,Unkle Zelly?  
Zelgadis:(rolls his eyes at her)Oh,spare me the sarcasm,and do you have to add an 'y' sound at the end of everthing you say?  
Dreamer:(smiles her sweet,innocent smile)No,you're speacial......  
(Zelgadis sighs,gets up, and walks out of the room.Dreamer is seen laughing herself out of her chair as the screen fades out.)  
  
Dreamer:That's the end of this session of Psycology with Dr.Dreamer,if you'd like to see me do more,then review and say so!(Hugs her little teddybear,Pentalelelo tightly and waves)Buh bye! ^.^  
Dissy:(Shakes his head and looks like he's got a bad head ache)I can't believe you actually did that!Those poor people!  
Dreamer:(hits Dissy upside the head to shut him up)Read and Review, please!  
  



End file.
